Late Night
by arilalee187
Summary: Jino yang kelaparan tengah malam harus bertemu dengan masa lalunya. It's JongNo couple ( Shinee Jonghyun & Pentagon Jinho )


Ini masih terlalu malam untuk disebut pagi, tapi Jino, yang berperawakan mungil dan terlihat tenggelam dalam hoodie abu-abunya itu malah sedang asyik memilih ramen-cup instan di minimarket.

Well, keadaannya sebagai seorang idol memang membuatnya tak bisa leluasa berkeliaran di luar rumah begitu saja. Termasuk ketika di tengah malam ia kelaparan dan mendapati seluruh teman satu grupnya sedang tertidur pulas, kelelahan.

"Hai."

Jino tadinya sedang memilih variant ramen-cup yang terpampang di rak di hadapannya, tetapi mendengar suara yang tak cukup asing dari arah kirinya, membuatnya harus menoleh.

Dan matanya yang bulat lucu itu mengerjap ketika mendapati wajah yang tidak sama asingnya dengan suaranya. Seorang pria dengan hoodie hitam dan topi putih.

"Kelihatannya kau sendirian."

"Memang." Jino menyahut pelan. Ia membetulkan hoodie-nya saat mendengar ada yang masuk minimarket tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku kenal kasir minimarket ini." Pria bertopi putih tadi mengatakannya dengan santai. Lalu ia meraih salah satu cup ramen yang diinginkannya. "Kasir itu akan menjaga kita kalau yang masuk adalah seorang fan. Kau bisa coba trik ala Kim Jonghyun ini agar kau bisa terjaga selagi di minimarket. Kasir itu adalah dewa penyelamat."

Jino hanya memandangi pria yang sedang bicara itu tanpa berniat membalasnya. Tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu pria itu balik menatapnya. Jino meraih salah satu cup ramen dengan gugup.

"Kau mau makan atau membawa ramenmu pulang?" Pria itu bertanya lagi.

Jino menimbang sejenak, "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lapar, jadi..."

-

"Sudah cukup lama, ya?" Jonghyun mengatakannya seraya mengaduk ramen dalam cup-nya yang masih mengepulkan asap ke udara. "Berapa lama kira-kira? 3 tahun? 4? 5 mungkin?"

"Entahlah." Jino menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ramennya.

"Nampaknya kau masih memendamnya." Jonghyun mengatakannya sambil menolehkan kepala, menatap Jino yang mencoba meniup ramennya.

"Memendam?" Jino yang bingung menoleh dan terkesiap menemukan wajah Jonghyun tepat di hadapannya.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jino. "Kau masih Cho Jino yang kukenal."

Jino menunduk ke cup ramennya. Tanpa berniat membalas apapun.

"Ya, kau masih memendam alasan meninggalkan agensi." Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan pelan setelah keduanya cukup lama sibuk dengan ramennya masing-masing.

Jino merasa genggamannya pada sumpit mengerat. "Semua orang sudah tahu kalau aku gagal debut."

"Itu hanya alibimu. Aku hanya.." Jonghyun menjeda hanya untuk menunggu Jino berhenti mengabaikannya. "..berharap semoga yang menjadi alasanmu itu bukan aku."

TAK!

Sumpit di genggaman Jino terjatuh ke meja. Dan kepala Jino pusing tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah pernah katakan kalau aku harus pergi untuk meraih impianku, Jonghyun-ssi." Jino memberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama Seniornya di dunia Entertainment itu.

Jonghyun tertawa mendengus sebelum meletakan sumpitnya ke meja. "Kau benar. Impianmu untuk bisa debut itu harus kau perjuangkan, benar?"

Jino mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nada bicara Jonghyun.

"Seharusnya aku ikut senang karena seseorang yang kusayangi berhasil meraih mimpinya. Dia bisa debut dan tampil di layar kaca setiap hari sebagai idol yang sesungguhnya. Idol Pentagon Jinho, harusnya aku memanggilmu begitu sekarang."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Jonghyun-ssi?"

Jonghyun menatap Jino, matanya sudah hampir berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya baru menyadari kalau aku terlalu bodoh. Aku salah mengerti tentang alasanmu. Atau mungkin aku berharap agar setidaknya kau menjadikanku sebagai alasan."

"Kenapa kau membicarakan omong kosong?"

"Sejak dulu memang semuanya omong kosong." Jonghyun tertawa, padahal tak ada yang lucu. "Bodoh kalau aku berpikir kau begitu terluka setelah kita putus sampai kau harus meninggalkan agensi. Tapi faktanya, kau bisa dengan mudah melupakanku, melupakan hubungan omong kosong kita. Bodoh, aku bahkan masih berharap kalau aku tidak pernah memutuskanmu kala itu agar kita bisa tetap satu agensi."

"Bisakah kau hentikan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting?" Jino berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali ke dorm. Permisi Jonghyun-ssi."

Jino hendak berbalik dan pergi tapi Jonghyun mencekal lengan Jino dan langsung menarik pria mungil ini ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak mengertikah kau kalau aku merindukanmu?" Jonghyun sudah menangis entah sejak kapan. Dia bukan cengeng, dia menangis karena merasa sakit. Sakit pada dadanya. "Kau pikir semuanya sudah berubah? Kecuali penampilan, status dan nama panggungmu, semuanya masih sama. Aku masih mencintaimu, Cho Jino."

Jino tercekat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap air matanya mengering saat itu juga. Tapi itu mustahil. "Kita.. Tidak bisa bersama, Hyung." Jino mengubah bahasanya menjadi banmal. "Karena.. Kita pasti akan selalu dipisahkan. Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak usah bersama."

"Aku tahu." Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Setidaknya, mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu saja sudah membuatku sedikit lebih baik. Dan aku senang bisa melihatmu lebih sering dari beberapa tahun belakangan karena kau menghilang dariku."

Jino menyungging senyumannya, "Kita bisa satu stage kapan-kapan."

"Iya, Hoobae-nim. Ayo sukses sama-sama."

Dan pelukan hangat dari Jonghyun menutup perjumpaan mereka kala itu. Dalam hati mereka sama-sama berharap kalau perjumpaan itu tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir.


End file.
